The girl is back in town
by Dryadeh
Summary: Era tan agradable la sensación de alterar a alguien con su cercanía que Pansy se aproximó un poco más a Hermione... Pansy/Hermione. Regalo para Obsscure. Oneshoot.


Este pequeño oneshoot es un regalo para **Obsscure** que me pidió un Pansy/Hermione en el meme de los besos. Por tanto es femslash, **chica/chica** y hay acción entre ellas (un beso). Si alguien tiene problemas con eso, que le dé a Retroceso ;)

* * *

**The girl is back in town **

Draco salió del vagón de los prefectos, dejándola sola. Habían vuelto a discutir y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué, sólo sabía que todo lo que decía parecía irritarle hasta que acaba contestándole de malas maneras y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Pansy suspiró entristecida, y se acercó a una de las ventanas del Expreso por las que desfilaba la campiña inglesa a toda velocidad. Se sentía idiota y desdichada después de cada pelea con Draco y pelear era todo lo que hacían en los últimos tiempos. A ella le gustaba el Malfoy pero lo cierto es que era bastante probable que de no tener a toda su familia presionándola para relacionarse con él, lo hubiera dejado por imposible. La hacía sentir insegura y ridícula casi cada vez que abría la boca y su autoestima, acostumbrada a adulaciones y pleitesía, quedaba por los suelos después de las pullas que él le lanzaba. En el fondo, sabía que a Draco no le interesaba, no de verdad. Estaba con ella porque se suponía que era lo que debía hacer. Era de buena familia, sus padres eran amigos y Pansy sabía que le resultaba atractiva. Era guapa y refinada, exótica en cierto modo con el pelo tan oscuro y la piel tan pálida. Pero fuera de su apellido, sus influencias y su cara bonita no le interesaba nada más.

Y Pansy quería estar con alguien a quien volver loco, en una relación en la que ella fuera la parte dominante, la manipuladora. No la que constantemente se doblegaba a los deseos del otro y se esforzaba por agradarle.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del vagón se abrió y Hermione Granger entró por ella, tan despeinada como siempre. Pansy le dirigió una mirada aburrida y pensó vagamente que tener la sangre podrida no era excusa para mostrar tal abandono de su aspecto físico. La Gryffindor se quedó mirándola fijamente con una expresión extraña. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa estúpida sabelotodo?

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó a bocajarro.

—¿Estabas llorando? —preguntó la castaña sin intimidarse por su duro tono. Pansy alzó una ceja con acritud pero se dio cuenta de que notaba humedad en las pestañas. Había llorado un poco sin percatarse y para colmo esa vulgar empollona tenía que haber sido testigo. Malhumorada se limpió las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos e ignorándola, volvió a mirar el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. No se percató de que la Gryffindor se había acercado hasta que notó su leve olor a colonia muggle llegándole hasta la nariz. Una fragancia ordinaria y simple, rosas o algo por el estilo. Pansy la despreció en el acto.

—¿Es por…Malfoy?

Pansy se giró bruscamente hacia Granger al oír su voz, provocando que una cortina de pelo oscuro y liso le cubriera las pálidas mejillas.

—Sé que no es asunto mío —continuó la chica, insegura ante la mirada acerada de Pansy —pero no deberías derramar ni una lágrima por ese presumido de Malfoy. No vale la pena

La Slytherin soltó un suspiro lleno de burla y desdén, para ocultar su molestia. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba llorando por culpa de Draco? ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Y qué diantres le importaba a ella?

—¿Qué sabrás tú de hombres, Granger? —la Gryffindor abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de que Pansy la interrumpiera con una risotada despectiva —Yo te lo diré: nada. No sabes nada, porque el único chico con el que te has relacionado es mitad gorila. Así que no sé quién te crees para dar consejos.

Pansy estuvo a punto de relamerse al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la Gryffindor. Draco tenía razón: era encantador meterse con ella. La castaña asintió como si hubiera aprendido la lección y se dio media vuelta para encaminarse a los sillones del vagón correspondientes a los prefectos de la casa de los leones. Se sentó allí con las rodillas pegadas y las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo y no la miró durante unos instantes, pero entonces, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, alzó la vista hacia ella con expresión altanera.

—Tal vez no sea una experta en hombres pero yo no permitiría que ningún chico me tratara como Malfoy te trata a ti y no hace falta ser muy observadora para darse cuenta de que no es el novio ideal.

Aquello era el colmo. Una sangre sucia sin ningún tipo de atractivo y obsesionada con los estudios le daba lecciones a ella. Le hablaba cómo un chico debería tratar a su novia cuando ni siquiera sabía besar.

Pansy caminó hacia ella a zancadas, desoyendo todas las enseñanzas de su madre acerca de cómo debía caminar una señorita de noble cuna, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo sentada junto a la Gryffindor. Tan pegada a ella, que la chica se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar con alguien —le escupió en la cara.

Hermione pareció ligeramente dolida por un instante, pero fue sólo eso, un instante. Un parpadeo rápido, un leve ceño, los labios fugazmente más apretados. Luego su expresión se tornó serena y miró a Pansy de una manera extraña, condescendiente, casi compasiva.

—Es cierto, sin embargo, no sé tú, pero yo tengo dignidad, Parkinson.

Aunque a Pansy sus palabras le sonaron tremendamente ofensivas e hirientes, el tono de la chica había sido apenado. Casi como si lamentara ver como una persona de su mismo género se dejaba maltratar por un idiota cualquiera. Una especie de solidaridad femenina, cierta camaradería apesadumbrada.

Probablemente fue eso lo que la golpeó de forma casi tan tangible como una bofetada. Hizo que se sintiera extrañamente asustada, como si la hubieran descubierto. También provocó que se sintiera rabiosa, con ella y con Draco. Draco y sus desplantes, sus cambios de humor, las constantes humillaciones a las que la sometía. Draco el que la hacía sentirse como una molestia, un cero a la izquierda y alguien sin derecho a reclamarle nada.

A veces Pansy sentía que daría lo que fuera por sentir que le importaba un poco. Porque la hiciera sentir guapa, deseada, especial. No por él solamente, sino por ella. Anhelaba sentirse, algo más que la novia de conveniencia, vendida por sus apellidos.

Miró a Granger, seguía estando muy cerca, tanto que Pansy se dio cuenta de que tenía tres lunares, como un triangulo, en la barbilla. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se acercó un poco a ella, fue algo instintivo, pero bastó para que la Gryffindor se tensara y retrocediera un poco. Era tan agradable esa sensación, la sensación de alterar a alguien con su cercanía que Pansy se aproximó un poco más hasta que la castaña estuvo arrinconada contra la pared, quieta, rígida y mirándola con ojos temerosos.

Pansy separó los labios y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, lo justo para sentir la respiración agitada de la chica sobre la boca. Granger podría apartar el rostro en cualquier momento, empujarla y preguntar qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo, pero permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada fija en ella, como un cervatillo asustado. La sensación de tener el control por una vez, de ser ella la cazadora y otro la presa, embriagó a Pansy de una manera perturbadora. Sentía la mente nublada en favor de las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo de anticipación en el estomago, la garganta comenzando a secarse, el cálido aliento de Granger golpeándole los labios. Hacía tanto, tantísimo que no era ella la que mandaba en un beso que actuó sin darse cuenta. De pronto separó aún más los labios y envolvió con ellos los de Granger. No era un beso casto y tímido, era un beso provocador y húmedo, una declaración de intenciones.

Para ser franca, su parte racional no sabía que estaba haciendo, su parte irracional sí. Y fue esta parte la que aprovechó que Granger abriera la boca, seguramente sorprendida, para meterle la lengua dentro sin pudor alguno. Pansy buscó la lengua de la castaña y se restregó contra ella, como un gato mimoso se frota con las piernas de su amo, buscando atención. La rodeó y reconoció a placer hasta que la Gryffindor dio muestras de actividad. Le puso una mano en el hombro, como si fuera a apartarla y Pansy se detuvo por un instante, previendo el empujón, pero después de unos segundos estática, Hermione movió la lengua para responder a la caricia. De haber podido, Pansy hubiera sonreído satisfechamente, sintiendo que el conejito asustado había caído en la trampa de la serpiente. Ladeó el rostro y empujó más fuerte con la lengua, profundizando el beso. La mano de la chica se cerró sobre su hombro con más fuerza y Pansy sintió un ligero temblor en los dedos con los que Granger la apretaba. La seguridad de tenerla a su merced la excitó interiormente e hizo que volviera a sentir ella. Pansy la caprichosa, la ambiciosa, la que siempre consigue lo que quiere, la que todos desean pero pocos pueden tener.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y el sonido de la manilla girando retumbó en los oídos de Pansy como una bomba. Granger y ella se apartaron a un tiempo y miraron hacia allí, con los rostros sorprendidos y los labios húmedos. Draco Malfoy entró en el vagón y se quedó mirándolas fijamente, como si supiera que ahí pasaba algo extraño pero no lograra adivinar el qué.

—Pansy —dijo —¿qué haces hablando con la comelibros?

—Nada —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada de reojo a la Gryffindor, que estaba colorada a más no poder. Se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Draco, en los sillones tapizados de verde botella correspondientes a los prefectos de Slytherin. Entonces se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro a la castaña, que continuaba donde la había dejado, con expresión de no creerse lo que acaba de suceder.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sí, definitivamente Pansy Parkinson había vuelto a la ciudad y Hermione Granger lo sabía mejor que nadie.

* * *

Soy pésima con el femslash, pero yo lo intento xD Aquí queda. Comentarios, hortalizas, ropa interior...todo será bien recibido. ¡Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
